The Princess of the School Is Next? Cure Crystal Is Born!
The Princess of the School Is Next? Cure Crystal Is Born! is the third episode of Super Sweet! Pretty Cure!. Major Events * Kessho Aoike and Sugar debut in this episode. * Bitter is introduced in this episode. * Kessho transforms into Cure Crystal for the first time. * Kessho uses Crystal Bombardment for the first time. Synopsis The episode starts with a young Kessho studying ballet with her mother as she shows progress. As she's getting changed into her clothes, she overhears other students complaining about how she gets special attention due to being the headmistress's daughter, noting she doesn't have much desire to dance unless asked to by her mother. The flashback ends, showing Kessho, now older, doing stretches in her basement before her father calls her upstairs for dinner. Meanwhile, at the Sweet Bandits' HQ, the minions are arguing on who should go next—excluding Tart and Sour, who had decided they'd be taking a break. Lime breaks up their squabbling, snapping that she'll pick, and picks Bitter out of the group. Bitter agrees as he leaves. Back with Amaiko, she's changing her shoes before class when she hears something drop behind her, startling her a bit. Turning to see what it is, she sees a ballet slipper behind her, with the only possible answer being a girl who turns a corner too quickly for her to see who it was. She picks it up and is about to follow her before the bell rings, forcing her to quickly head for class. During homeroom, she spends some time trying to think of a way to give this back to the girl before remembering there's a ballet club at the school and deciding to go there at lunch to see who it belongs to. Later, as she walks to the ballet club, she suddenly stops. Hearing an argument, she notices Kessho looking through her bag as the rest of the members get annoyed. Kessho says she has no idea where her shoe went as Amaiko remembers about the shoe she found and walks over to her and asks her if it's hers. Kessho, groaning in annoyance, takes the shoe and tells her not to worry about it. The other club members introduce themselves thanking her and inviting her to their practice at the end of the day. Amaiko walks off worriedly, thinking she ticked off Kessho in some way due to her reaction to getting her shoe back, wondering if she had damaged it in anyway. Later, Kessho is eating her lunch at the hillside near the school thinking when she hears rustling above her and yelps when a small sugar glider lands on her and asks her to hide her. Kessho agrees with no hesitation to help her, being an animal lover. As she finishes, she returns to the club to see Amaiko and Sachiko. Kessho apologizes for her cold reception earlier, handing her tickets to their show tomorrow night. On the night of the show, Amaiko arrives to find Kanzo, in a tuxedo, waiting for her. Amaiko asks her what she's doing there, and Kanzo admits she's a bit of a sucker for the fine arts. Unknown to them, Bitter is not far behind them. The show starts as Amaiko notes that Kessho doesn't look happy while she dances. While they're watching the performance, Bitter sneaks into the small snack shack, creating a Mazui from some iced tea. Soon, the Mazui bursts into the auditorium, and chaos erupts. Amaiko and Kanzo quickly transform and start to attack the Mazui; however, it proves to be tougher than the ones that came before as it freezes Amaiko to the ground. Kanzo is having a hard time fighting it alone and is about to be frozen herself when a ballet slipper slams into the back of it, causing it to turn its attention towards Kessho. Turns out, the sugar glider, simply called Sugar, had been looking for her partner and found Kessho, and told her everything upon seeing the Mazui. As the Mazui charges towards her, it's blown back by a powerful light as Kessho transforms into Cure Crystal. Using her graceful ballet moves to dodge the freezing attacks, she uses Crystal Bombardment to trap the Mazui as Kanzo finishes it off with Twisty Tide. As it disappears, the ice melts, freeing Amaiko and a couple of other people who thank the cures as they leave. The Cures wait until everyone leaves to transform back, but a couple of flashes gain Amaiko's attention. She ignores it, not thinking much of it.